


Back Again

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Explicit Language, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past Character Death, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Penn is very much dead, or so says the folder. That's not the case when Merlin is dared into kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anon: "Arthur/Merlin, modern magic AU, Merlin recently became an intern? mortician and a new body comes in. The records say it's a Arthur Penn. Despite being undeniably dead at the present time, he looks like he used to be handsome. Somebody dares Merlin to kiss him. Problem is as soon as he does, Arthur comes back to life. It only gets more complicated from there."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

As soon as Merlin walks in, he pulls and snaps on his surgical gloves.

The attendants clear out, leaving the new body arranged on the steel table. It’s already undressed and left with a white sheet covering its torso. 

Merlin’s eyes roll annoyed. How did they forget the damn  _block_  for the neck?  

Will circles the area, reciting from a laminated folder as Merlin approaches, “…unidentified assailant. Dental records haven’t come back yet, so no one knows who the bloke might be. Bullet got lodged in his chest cavity and there was massive internal bleeding. Heart stopped.” 

He wrinkles his nose, looking over the victim. “Nasty business if you ask–”

“His name is Arthur,” Merlin says offhandedly, carefully arranging the body’s neck into the proper position. Sounding almost dreamy. “He lives alone in Cambridge – um, could you hand me the scalpel?”

Will looks down at the folder and then tosses it onto a desk. 

“How the  _hell_  do you always do  _that_? You’re like a psychic or some rubbish.”

Merlin glares. 

“Just. hand me. the damn scalpel,” he says, in a sort of dangerous calm. It would have made even his primary school bullies  _nervous_  of him.

However, Will is  _rubbish_  himself and he hands Merlin the scalpel, while scoffing back at the look. “He must have been popular,” Will points out, suddenly.

Merlin doesn’t look up, examining the large chest scar.

“What makes you say that?” he asks. 

“He’s fit. All fit blokes are mooned over.” Will’s sneer is obvious. “Looks like your type doesn’t he? Blond, tanned, muscles – I’ve seen your porn stash.”

Merlin’s palm slams down on the edge of the table.

“For fuc–we’re being  _recorded_ ,” he yells, wide-eyed.

“ _And?_ ” Will snorts. “Jesus Christ, Merlin, get a grip. I’m only joking. How about I give you a tenner if you kiss him?”

_Oh my god._

Merlin just stares at him, mouth opening. “Are you completely mental?”  he says, incredulous. “There’s no damn way–”

“ _Fine_ , I’ll give you  _five_  tenners,” Will offers. At the growing silence, he puts up his hands. “You’re right, that was stupid. So I guess you don’t need to get started paying back that loan from Cenred…”

Merlin resists the urge to bang his face to the wall. Sometimes he hates when Will is right. A glimpse of dark blue irises burning a low orange-glow.

“So what did you just do?” Will asks, curiously.

“Erased and replaced the camera’s footage – let’s get this  _over_  with.”

“Good, now I don’t want to see none of that schoolyard kissing.”

Merlin blanches. “I’m not  _snogging_  the corpse,” he yells again.

“Fine. Closed lips, but you have to hold it for more than ten seconds.”

An exasperated noise. Merlin gazes down at the dead body, yellow-gold hair without luster, skin already greying. He winces, stomach feeling nauseous.

“I’m… breaking so many laws right now,” he mutters.

There’s something so  _odd_  about the man. Merlin’s magic is drumming inside him, echoing a heartbeat, but not his own. In his mind’s eye, Merlin can almost  _see_  the flush return to Arthur’s cheeks. Blood renewed and circulating.

Despite all of his better judgement, Merlin leans over and presses his mouth against unresponsive lips. It’s like kissing  _cold_  meat.

And then, without warning, Arthur’s mouth opens and  _gasps_  for air.

Merlin staggers, gaping as the  _dead man_  sits up, thrashing and coughing. 

“What is this? Where am I?” Arthur demands, looking around, face turning a brilliant shade of red. “Who the _HELL_ are you lot?”

Will cries out in the background, “Aw fuck, Merls. What did you do?”

“ _Just – for fuck’s sake get some bloody help!_ ”

*

Nobody believes in a magical answer, not that they ever would. But the papers call Merlin an “unlikely hero” for “discovering what the paramedics missed”.

Arthur  _Penn_ , as his records say, is officially alive.

Merlin quits his job and moves back to Ireland. Anything to escape the constant reminder of what happened. And somehow, Arthur finds him.

“This is where you live?” he asks, parked out in a field. Merlin nods.

“It’s… my mum’s place.” Merlin swallows, avoiding his eyes at first. His own fingernails dig into his arm. “Listen, you don’t have to thank me–”

Arthur frowns, shaking his head.

“You  _kissed_  me,” he retorts. “I hardly think that deserves a thanks. I should have reported you.”

Merlin’s ears go a deep red.

“Sorry,” he mutters.

“ _But_  I get the feeling I wouldn’t be alive without you.” 

Arthur’s frown softens.

“What was it like?” Merlin blurts out.  _Being dead._

A storm cackles in the distance, 

“Nothing,” Arthur whispers. Merlin narrows his eyes a little. “It was nothing. And I… was nothing.” He rubs his bare hands together, shuddering as if chilled. “And then, out of nowhere I felt  _warm_. I felt my body again.”

“I can’t imagine,” Merlin says, quietly.

“No, you can’t.”


End file.
